Lenka Utsugi
Lenka Utsugi is an original character and main protagonist debuting in the God Eater anime series. He is a counterpart to the protagonist of the first God Eater game. Lenka also appeared in God Eater Resurrection as a DLC default appearance for the Protagonist, complete with hairstyle, face, eye color, voice, costume and God Arc. Biography See Episode List. Personality Lenka is a kind person who cares about others and is willing to do reckless actions in order to help other people, even if it costs his life. However, his sole ambition is to destroy all Aragami and later, to give hope and protect everyone. After spending some time in a cell (after disobeying direct orders) and learning of Eric's death, he is even more determined to kill Aragami, and he is also willing to follow orders and to protect others after the incident. He has shown obsession regarding the completion of the Aegis project, which he thinks will save the people on the outside wall. Appearance Lenka is a teenage boy with dark blue, spiky hair (briefly yellow during oracle cell erosion), solid black eyebrows, and light green eyes (currently gold). He has a scar on his left shoulder and the back and later gets one on the stomach after fighting the Dyaus Pita. Before Lenka's arrival to Fenrir Far East Branch, he wears a light brown mask to cover his face, red long sleeved hoodie with a blue cape, a pair of brown gloves, ripped, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. After he becomes a God Eater, he wears a blue Fenrir formal uniform with a white shirt under the jacket, a black glove in his left hand, black pants with two pockets, and short dark gray boots. Later, he discards his blue jacket and wear his blue cape back, the sleeve of his shirt rolled up, and he only have one pocket in his pants. After the fight with Dyaus Pita, he once again wears the blue Fenrir formal uniform. Character Relationships *Kota Fujiki - Kota is the first person he runs into after his screening, and thus his first friend; the two are on relatively good terms. *Lindow Amamiya - It has been shown that Lenka has admiration and respect towards Lindow since he heard from other God Eaters of how Lindow is. When Lindow visited Lenka in his cell, the rookie asked Lindow to teach him how to fight and to protect others. They are on good terms. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - In contrast to the games, manga and light novels, they briefly came to hostility when he came to escort her to the chopper. However, when he realized that she was protecting the plane and those inside it, he decides to help her defend it. In spite of the battle being their first time working together, their teamwork is notable; covering each other's blind spots easily, they destroyed a significant amount of Aragami. In the end, they're on good terms as shown by the fact that it was hinted that she was sewing/repairing Lenka's cape (probably unfinished in her room) which he lent her and got damaged during battle. Trivia *In the 8th episode of the anime adaptation, Dr. Sakaki warned Lenka that he would die within a few years (or sooner) because his compatibility is too strong (and the current technology being unable to lower it). If Lenka were to wield his God arc again, he would certainly die. It should be noted that although it was shown at the last episode that his infection/stigma caused by his high compatibility rate had gone up to covering even nearly his whole face and hair, he was shown later with it seemingly in remission and was now down to only his neck area instead. If the game continuity is applied, it is highly possible that his 3-year (or less) lifespan will be disproved or at least increase. *Lenka's American counterpart is Silva Orcride. Both are protagonists and have the same reason and ambition to become God Eaters. *"Lenka" in Japanese means lotus flower. The flower also appears in the ending song of the anime, and was given to him by his sister Iroha Utsugi. *His compass was originally from Lindow Amamiya, who told him to pass it on to someone who is lost. See Also *Lenka Utsugi/Gallery *Lenka Utsugi/Second God Arc External links * Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater (anime) Category:NonCanon